Lustful Moon
by Lifheith
Summary: La ardiente y lujuriosa Luna Llena no hace más que hacer realidad los deseos más ocultos y húmedos de los vampiros. ¿Te entregarás a la desbordante pasión de la sangre?


**Titulo: **Guilty Moon.

**Rating: **M/+17

**Categoria: **Angust/Romance

**Pairing: **Kaname/Yuuki

**Summary: **La ardiente y lujuriosa Luna Llena no hace más que hacer realidad los deseos más ocultos y húmedos de los vampiros. ¿Te entregarás a la desbordante pasión de la sangre?

**Advertencia: **Contiene lemmon, así que léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad.

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight es propiedad intelectual de Matsuri Hino. Los derechos de edición y distribución le pertenecen a la Editorial Hakusensha, publicándose la misma de forma mensual en la revista LaLa.

**A/N:** Edité el chapter y decidí hacerlo un longfic, así que trataré de escribir lo más seguido que pueda para poder publicar una vez cada una o dos semanas.

Espero sea de su agrado, aunque no sea demasiado agradable el tema que trataré con él.

**Cápitulo Uno**

**"****Guilty Moon"**

_**By Lifheith**_

Esa noche, el firmamento era reinado por una rojiza luna llena que se encargaba de bañar con su luz cada centímetro de tierra, acariciando a las criaturas que protegía bajo su velo. Las caricias –más intensas en esta oportunidad que nunca-, estaban alterando a la Clase Nocturna, intensificando su deseo de sangre hasta un grado en que se tornaba insoportable.

Para algunos, ver el portón que les daba la bienvenida al Dormitorio de la Luna, era la mayor bendición que podían pedir esa noche, ya paladeando las tabletas de sangre que aliviarían aquel escozor molesto en sus gargantas. Otros, se limitaban a mirar anhelantes a la radiante Guardiana de la Academia –Cross Yuuki-, deseando hundir sus colmillos en aquel delicado cuello y saborear la sangre caliente; mas se mantenían en sus sitios sin exteriorizar sus intenciones, ya sea por la mirada de advertencia que poseía el taciturno Kiryuu Zero o evitar la ira de la bestia en la que se podía convertir Kuran Kaname si se atrevían, siquiera, a pensar en tocar a la humana.

Sinceramente, tenían deseos de vivir un día más.

Las rejas del portón se abrieron, dándoles la libertad de regresar al Dormitorio, acelerando la marcha de forma disimulada para no dejar entrever su desesperación.

Zero gruñó en cuando Kaname se detuvo frente a Yuuki, pasando de él.

—Muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo, Yuuki—agradeció el PuraSangre, dedicándole una suave sonrisa a su interpelada. Ladeó la cabeza, regresando a su habitual expresión fría—. En cuanto a ti, Kiryuu-kun, espero sinceramente que puedas descansar esta noche.

Zero se tensó por un minuto, deseando apretar el gatillo de la Bloody Rose y llenarlo de plomo en el preciso instante en que Yuuki se distrajera, pero había perdido la oportunidad: ya se había ido.

Bufó por lo bajo, llevándose una mano a la cara.

—¿Zero?

Ignoró la voz, rogando por encontrar una distracción para no concentrarse en el olor que le traía el viento -dulce, delicioso-; que lo atraía a recaer en el pecado que cometía una y otra vez siempre que estaba a solas con Yuuki y su muy atrayente sangre, que era lo más parecido al canto de las sirenas para él.

Asqueado de su instinto más primario, metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dedicó a ignorar a Yuuki, caminando –prácticamente corriendo- mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos.

Como si no tuviera suficiente con su eterno sentimiento de culpa, venía Kuran a amenazarlo implícitamente. Como siempre._ Espero sinceramente que puedas dormir tranquilo esta noche_, lo que burdamente traducido, significaba _evita morder a Yuuki_; como si él hiciera aquello por gusto o deporte. Es más: admitía que esa noche le estaba costando más que otras veces, siendo necesario escaparse de la chica para no abalanzarse sobre ella.

Mas su imaginación lo estaba traicionando.

Paró de caminar, imaginando los bajos gemidos de Yuuki mientras él penetraba su cuello. Sus lujuriosas manos, -tan hambrientas como el monstruo-, recorrían cada centímetro de piel virgen, reclamando su cuerpo en salvajes embestidas, haciendo que su pequeña compañera gritara su nombre, pidiendo que la poseyera de la forma más animal posible. De repente, su mente incluyó a Kuran en la fantasía, siendo espectador del arrebato de pasión del que eran víctimas aquellos seres irracionales, sonriendo victorioso al restregarle en la cara su propiedad sobre Yuuki y como ella lo reafirmaba con cada crudo grito de placer.

Instántemente, su cuerpo se calentó y el fuego en su garganta aumentó, tiñendo sus ojos del color de la sangre. Se llevó una mano a la garganta, apoyando la frente en el tronco de un árbol entre jadeos forzados, tratando, en vano, de calmarse.

Daba gracias que Yuuki no estuviese en ese momento. Sino, no sabría de lo que sería capaz.

Por Ley de Murphy, si algo malo tiene que pasar, pasará; por lo que detrás de él, sintió el tímido crujir de la hierba, adivinando quien era al segundo. Sólo una persona tenía la insufrible cualidad de estar en el lugar incorrecto en el momento equivocado, por lo que meterse en problemas era su mayor defecto, sea por su extrema ingenuidad o su bondadoso corazón.

—Yuuki, lárgate—exigió, sudando a causa del esfuerzo por controlarse.

—Pero Zero, te fuiste tan cabizbajo que pensé que tal vez... —Dudó por un minuto, mirando sus zapatos a causa de no saber qué decir—Pensé que querías... No importa. Olvídalo.

Insegura, sin intención de seguir insistiendo, le dio la espalda para regresar al Dormitorio del Sol. Cual fue su sorpresa al hallarse apretada contra un árbol, teniendo a sus espaldas el duro cuerpo de Zero que actuaba como barrera.

Jadeando en el oído de Yuuki, la tomó sin el menor cuidado de las muñecas y las elevó hasta que quedaron a los costados de su cabeza, apretando su cadera contra la de ella, pasando la lengua por el pulso del cuello.

No había sentido una necesidad tan potente desde la primera vez que la había mordido, luchando por detenerse, sin tener la voluntad suficiente para hacerlo: su cuerpo reclamaba a Yuuki y nada lo detendría. Ni siquiera la voz racional en su cabeza que le exigía que la dejara ir.

Los escalofríos dominaron a la guardiana, que no era capaz de hilar un solo pensamiento coherente y encontrar el por qué del comportamiento de su amigo. Había intuido su sed; sabía que sería potente, ya que había pasado bastante desde la última vez que se había alimentado. Sin embargo, la forma en la que lamía su cuello... La mordida no se hizo esperar.

Succionando con urgencia la sangre que brotaba de la herida, llevó las manos de Yuuki a su vientre -aún con las presas entorno a sus muñecas-, y la alejó unos diez centímetros del árbol, haciéndola prisionera de sus brazos. Pasaron así unos eternos dos minutos, en los cuales la joven se retorcía y lanzaba algún que otro quejido de dolor entre los sorbos y jadeos del peliplateado, deseando que aquello terminara pronto.

El calor volvió a concentrarse en un solo punto, inspirado por la indefensa presa; esa indefensa presa que excitaba su lado más sádico, queriendo tumbarla y hacerle las cosas más pecaminosas posibles.

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo, convirtiendo la mordida en una húmeda y caliente exploración del cuello, liberando una de las muñecas de la muchacha para tener un medio de acceso a su cuerpo.

Los músculos tensos bajo sus dedos, no le importaron cuando desabrochó la chaqueta y la camisa del uniforme para comenzar a ahuecar el pequeño seno de Yuuki, masajeando, apretando y pellizcando. Se entretuvo largo tiempo en el pezón, el cual quedó erecto a causa de la especial atención que estuvo recibiendo. Esa misma mano, cansada de la monotonía, inició un camino descendente -lento, torturante-, atrasando su llegada al destino final con caricias en el vientre y la cintura, hasta que se cansó de esperar y se zambulló en la falda para colarse en la zona más íntima, tomándola por sorpresa, ya que no se esperaba semejante atrevimiento. Los inexpertos dedos de Zero -al principio, tímidos-, se hundieron en la humedad del sexo, excitando el clítoris con el pulgar ante los gritos de Yuuki, que comenzaba a relajarse ante el peso del placer. Queriendo más, introdujo dos dedos en su interior, marcando un ritmo lento y profundo, mordiéndose el labio para no gemir él. Así siguió, apretando su hinchada ingle contra el trasero de la chica, abandonando su labor tan pronto como Yuuki consiguió su primer orgasmo, temblando entre sus brazos.

No satisfecho aún, la dejó recuperarse durante algunos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, por lo que la volteó para poder mirarla a la cara y evaluar el terreno. Lo que encontró, lo dejó perplejo: Yuuki tenía la respiración acelerada, las mejillas arreboladas y toda la piel sudorosa, dándole un toque sexy e infantil a su apariencia, cosa que ameritó otro tirón en su entrepierna. Lo que más le animó a seguir, fueron sus ojos perdidos, nublados de pasión tanto como su mente. Incentivado, volvió a apoyar a la sumisa muchacha contra la corteza del árbol para reiniciar su sesión, delineando y mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja. Bajando por el cuello y clavícula, llegó al pecho, donde escondió el rostro.

Yuuki llevó sus manos al cabello de Zero, enredando algunos mechones entre sus dedos. Tironeando de ellos, reclamó atención. La información fue rápidamente procesada y archivada, logrando que Zero volviese a acunar su pecho en la mano, apretándolo para que el duro pezón sobresaliese, llevándoselo a la boca para poder succionarlo y recrearse con él todo lo que quisiera.

Su temperatura corporal comenzó a subir, sintiendo la sangre como lava en las venas. El corazón le latía desbocado, respiraba con dificultad y se embriaga en el olor húmedo de la virgen, que no hacía más que calentarlo con sus gemidos. Estaba duro y necesitaba desahogarse, mas quería extender aquel momento divino lo más posible, por lo que clavó uno de sus colmillos en la aureola del pezón para hacerlo sangrar, amamantándose de sangre como si fuese un bebé.

Un gemido tras otro llegó en conjunto con los tirones de cabello.

No podía seguir aplazando aquello, máxime si ambos estaban deseosos de acallar aquella maldita cosquilla en sus partes bajas.

Saciado de sangre, aupó a Yuuki y la hizo envolverle la cintura con las piernas, subiéndole la falda hasta la cintura para luego arrancarle las bragas con inusual premura. Se bajó la bragueta del pantalón, desabrochó el cinturón y los pantalones y libero su dureza, la cual apoyó contra el sexo de la muchacha, que estaba perfectamente preparada para lo que venía. Acomodándose, entró en ella de una sola elevación de caderas. Se quedó quieto, dejando que las uñas de la niña se clavaran en sus hombros.

Ella, por su parte, apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de su amigo, mordiéndose el labio hasta que sangró, tratando de no llorar. Dolía como mil demonios, consecuencia del acto impuro que estaba perpetuando y del deseo que la carcomía desde hacía años. Presa de la ansiedad, meneó sus caderas dándole luz verde para seguir, despertando a Zero de un pequeño letargo en el que la razón lo bañó, la cual desechó en el instante en que volvió a embestir a su compañera, siendo dominado por una sensación de placer ilimitada.

El calor que rodeaba su miembro, la fuerte presa de Yuuki y sus incesantes gritos, lo obligaban a aumentar el ritmo, cada vez más rápido y profundo, anhelando escuchar su nombre entre gemidos entrecortados. Su parte animal la necesitaba; marcarla como suya.

Como le gustaría que estuviera Kuran en este momento para presenciarlo.

El sudor de sus cuerpos se mezcló, sus gemidos subieron al unísono, llegando juntos al clímax en un derrame de ambos; de lujuria y pasión saciada. Se quedaron quietos en la misma posición, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido aquella noche.

Con el amanecer próximo, Yuuki se separó unos centímetros y tomó la cara de Zero entre sus manos, sonriendo cálidamente. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando un baldazo de realidad la golpeó, regresándola de su sueño. Lo que tenía entre sus manos, era un rostro pálido sí, pero los ojos que la miraban eran violentas, no borgoña; el cabello que se adhería a la frente era plateado, no castaño. La mirada que le dedicaba era intensa, pero no era como la que deseaba ver. Su mundo se desmoronó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho: se había entregado a la persona equivocada, como una vulgar ramera.

Cuando Zero comenzó a tocarla, cerró los ojos en busca de una respuesta a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente, su mente comenzó a divagar en las múltiples fantasías de la era presa siempre que Kaname la acariciaba, sintiéndose culpable por desear algo que jamás podría tener. Sus anhelos más bajos tomaron posesión de su cuerpo, sumiéndola en una burbuja subrrealista donde la sostenía en brazos Kaname, por lo que se entregó al hombre para el que se estaba reservando. Había decidido entregarse en cuerpo y alma, ser suya para siempre aunque no fuese más que una pobre mascota con la cual jugaba cuando se aburría. Amaba a Kuran Kaname, y jamás podría describir lo feliz que fue cuando por fin pudo concretar sus sueños de adolescente.

Ahora, no tenía palabras para describir lo culpable e idiota que se sentía. Lo horrible de haber traicionado, no sólo a un amigo, sino así misma.

Zero la dejó en el suelo, dándole espacio para que se vistiera cabizbaja, dejándolo con el alma por el piso.

Habiendo terminado de acomodarse, ni siquiera se miraron cuando tomaron caminos distintos: una en dirección al Dormitorio de la Luna, y el otro a su habitación en el Dormitorio del Sol, reprochándose por haber jodido a la persona más importante para él.

En ese preciso instante, quiso llenarse de plomo.


End file.
